Twin Deeks
by BobWhite
Summary: Deeks has a twin that was adopted at their birth. This is her story. Full summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

Martina Deeks was adopted and when she was a baby and grew up all over the world. Her parents were Interpol agents that were stationed wherever they were needed. When her father started killing people for the fun of it, Martina is the only one of her siblings to survive. What happens when Martina becomes a Detective in the 15th District and a Federal agent goes missing in the city? And what happens when NCIS shows up looking for their missing agent? Will two siblings reunite when they didn't even know the other existed?

 **Around The World Living:**

I grew up not knowing that I was adopted or that I might have a brother out there. My parents only told me that I was a blessing in disguise when they'd had me. When I got older, I realized that I looked nothing like my parents or my siblings but they brushed it off telling me that I looked like a great-great grandparent that had died in the late 60's. I'm a 70's baby so I accepted that story as well. My other siblings only knew me as the older sister. They knew nothing of my past or that I wasn't really part of the family. What with my bleach blonde hair and blue eyes, I really never looked like my redheaded family members.

My parents worked for Interpol so they believed that we should know what it was like to live wherever they worked. We went from living in Washington, DC to living in Germany within a week of my third sister being born. Our passports were filled by the time I hit high school. We'd lived in so many countries, I just wanted to get back home to DC and live a normal life. From Germany, we moved to Ireland, Sweden, France, Australia, India, Nepal, China, Japan, Russia, many of the countries in Africa. The longest we stayed in one country was when we lived in Kenya. And to this day I have not gone back, though one day I will.

At the end of our three year stay in Kenya, things took a turn for the worse with the family. I had three sisters and four brothers. We were a big family and maybe that's what finally got to him. All I know is that one night we are having a nice family dinner at the small house we were living in on the outskirts of the capital and the next I was running, screaming from my father. I was covered in my sibling's blood as well as my mothers and he was coming after me with the ax he'd used to kill my family. I stopped screaming so he wouldn't be able to locate me by sound and kept running.

When I got to the dessert, I kept running. I knew there was a village within at least a thirty-minute walk into the dessert and I kept running, hoping that they would take me in. I knew that my father knew nothing of the village since I had found it while exploring one day and had become friends with many of the kids in the village. When I got to the village, I started pounding on doors, begging to be let in. I didn't know if they were sleeping or anything, all I knew was that I needed to get out of the night before my father found me. My banging on door woke the elders in the village and candles were lit almost immediately. People moved out of their huts and into the night. Some of the kids shone flashlights so the people could get a better look.

Being covered in blood, many of the villagers wanted nothing to do with me. But one of the older girls recognized me and said my name. I just collapsed, too tired from running. I begged them to take me inside, so nobody could find me and a friend's father wrapped a blanket around me and carried me into their hut. They used the animals to get rid of the tracks so my father couldn't track me to the village. Being a nomadic tribe, they had been about to leave for another of their villages and had decided to stay an extra day. The Holy Man had said it was important that they stay an extra day but hadn't told the tribe why.

The next morning, the women helped me clean all the blood off of myself and then helped me into some clothing that I had purposely left in a duffle bag the week before. I had sensed my father was becoming unstable but didn't think that he was homicidal. I had also left a couple notebooks, books, my camera with tons of extra batteries & memory cards, my passport and ID inside my purse, canned food & cooking ware with utensils. The village was my escape if ever I needed to escape. Being a US citizen, I knew the government would search for me for answers and if I ever wanted to leave, all I would have to do was go into a major city. But that's not exactly what happened the morning after murders.

Now understanding why the Holy Man had asked the tribe to stay an extra day, the tribe packed up everything they had onto horses and donkeys and headed farther into the dessert to not only get away from my father but any reminder of the place I had come begging them to help me. Within the month, we were near the middle of the dessert and I was now accepted as a member of the tribe. Having proved my loyalty to the tribe by never telling the government where to find them, I had become one of them without knowing it. I had a picture of my family taped inside one of my notebooks and in my first journal with the tribe, I wrote about what had happened.

Before cleaning the blood from me, I'd had a friend take pictures of me covered in blood as well as the wounds my father had inflicted on me during the attack. I knew that I would never see my family again and knew that I would need to stay with the tribe for as long as I could. I wanted nothing more to do with the outside world anymore anyways. This was to be my new life, one way or the other…

 ***Rookie Blue will come in later chapters as this is Martina's back story. I want the readers to realize what she went through in order to finally feel safe.***

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


End file.
